Big Bad Secrets
by numbandalone
Summary: Bella, the daughter of actress/model Renee Dinardo moves back to her roots of Forks, Washington secretly after a series of bad choices caused by her lifestyle in LA. Dad Charlie tries to keep her out of trouble but he can't take LA out of the girl.
1. Chapter 1

I shakily put down the phone. Damn it I had not taken in to account the res guys. I figured none of them had a chance let alone knew her well enough to ask her to the bonfire. I turned around and was face to face with my mom. I muttered under my breathe, "three, two one…" and perfectly on cue she nonchalantly questioned, "So who was _that_ girl?"

S.O.L.! My acronym for dealing with the rents: Suck up, Omit key details, and the most important Lie your ass off! "Oh just some girl from school," okay not a total lie but wait for it, "Mom is that a new shirt? It looks really good on you; it looks like you've lost about ten pounds just by putting it on!" First of all this whole thing is a lie, my mother has not attempted to lose weight since ever, second I know for a fact she has owned this shirt for two years because I was the one who gave it to her last minute for her birthday from my dad's stash of stuff for her birthday, and third my mother is probably one of the least attractive people anyone has ever met. Harsh but the truth.

She was so stunned that I took advantage of the situation to pull the only tactic that is not in S.O.L. ESCAPE! "Well mom I promised some guys we could get together to study for our trig test, so bye!" again a lie, since when do I study, second I'm not even in trig, third I'm going to smoke some weed, and fourth I didn't even grab by back pack.

About three blocks from the store/my house I have a bag stashed with clothes that I change into at the gas station no questions no answers as I could bust anyone who works there for worse than weed, into my weed clothes so my rental units never suspect anything about my where abouts. Tyler was working the station gave me a high five along with the bathroom key and I started to head towards the bathroom when I saw her. Bella, she was not actually there but the latest copy of People had just been stocked and her picture was on the corner along with the title Star's Daughter's Heartbreak. Not wanting to look like a pussy in front of Tyler, I grabbed two copies of Sports Illustrated set one down and behind the other picked up the People Magazine. Walked to the bathroom shut and locked the door before dropping the S.I. to the ground, a first for me, and practically ripped open the People to page 31. There was Bella and a picture of this ripped, chiseled, well-dressed looking douche bag. I read the caption it said, "Party boy Peter Henderson at the fall premiere of his hit show with long time girlfriend Isabella Denardo". Different last name but it was defiantly Bella who was currently living in rinky-dink little Forks. I started to read the article, "Party boy, and sole inheritor of his father's entire estate, after his father's fifth wife murdered his father, Peter Henderson has made himself known by everyone with stunts like the 'kidnapping' and 'discovery' of his long time girlfriend Isabella Denardo, daughter of the actress Renee Denardo, that just happened to coincide with the release of his first movie. The couple has been on again off again for four years since their first public appearance together at the Oscars in 2006 where Bella's mother was up for best supporting actress in two feature films. They go off again while he is working and suddenly become on again when one or both of them have an important event/premiere including his twenty first birthday earlier this year when they went clubbing even though Bella was just seventeen at the time and both were arrested, Henderson with a DUI and Denardo with a MIP, although Henderson claimed it was all his, his blood later came back negative to all drug tests while hers tested positive for both meth and coke. Both were released on parole as it was both of their first offenses with sizeable bail. Henderson went back to work while Denardo appeared to have fallen off the face of the world. When she resurfaced four months later it was rumored she had been in rehab and as she proudly displayed her 'two month sober' patch that was shoddily sewn onto her new Gouche short cut coat. It has been three weeks since America's Sweethearts have surfaced. There are many rumors that Bella has once again pulled a vanishing act, although when contacted by her mother's agent, he said emphatically that "She [Bella] has not reentered rehab and that their family just needs time to heal from the hurt they have recently suffered with the death of Bella's grandfather. Henderson knows that he is welcome when and if he and Bella feel it is right for them'. Twitter, Facebook, and many other social networking sites along with many gossip columns and magazines have been buzzing about the interesting details the agent has skipped over, what elusive grandfather is this as it is common knowledge that Renee's father died many years ago and no one has ever been prived to the information of who Bella's biological father is, what family exactly needs healing, and most importantly does the agent's comment about Henderson then imply that both are currently on the market? Or is this just another stunt to raise publicity for Henderson's upcoming 2011-movie release? Is it a final signora for the couple?"

Completely stunned it took me another few seconds before I realized that someone was knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" "Shit Mike hurry up I thought you had fallen in, my manager is on his way tonight's inventory night so he'll be out front for a couple hours while I do inventory. You gotta hurry and you can't change back her man." "Kay I'll be right out." I shoved both magazines in the push up tiles of the bathroom ceiling and quickly changed and left, about a block away Martin, the manager, passed me heading towards the station.

Three things of which I was sure. One: Bella was here hiding out, two: I was the only one who had put the dots together and therefore had leverage over her, and third: I was gonna get trashed tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter after free write

It had been hours after Charlie had fallen asleep watching baseball in his plush armchair. Was he ever going to go to bed? Apparently not. Thursday night, well Friday morning 3 a.m. and for the first time ever I had no one to talk to or anything to do online seeing as one of my parole rules was that I was not allowed to maintain my Facebook, Twitter, or Formspring. I turned on the ancient dial up computer and waited, and waited, and waited. I finally went and took another shower just to have something to do. When I returned half an hour later, the computer was on and ready for some slow internet searching. I am a creature of habit so the first thing I did was type my name into Google, any new rumors about me? Search results for Isabella Denardo: 12,957. Three hundred new ones since I'd last checked. Two hundred and ninety nine people had Tweeted or Facebooked about my disappearance and a new People Magazine article complete with pictures. Damn it. Even people in stupid little Forks were sure to pick up a People to read juicy gossip about celebrities lives. Damn it! The only people who knew the truth were, Charlie, Renee, Anthony (my mom's agent), and Erica knew some but not the town itself. Peter and especially not Andrew had been told that I was even leaving, lest they came and tried to break me out of this prison. Oh yeah and Charlie's partner Charlene, my new pain in the ass aka my parole officer in Forks.

Screw the agreement people here were going to find out who I truly was soon enough so internet stop number two? My email, compose new mail, To? I went back and forth between the three for twenty minutes before I decided and I was even shocked by my choice, Andrew Locke. He was perfect for the job, he had boatloads of cash, no real commitments in LA so he could leave at the drop of a hat, and he had two things the other two didn't: he had been arrested and released with his records expunged twelve times, and my virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been bothering me all day. The one person I had met in Forks who did not seem to be taken in by my looks, who did not follow me around talking about me rather loudly, the one person I was at all interested in and first she was the police chief's daughter and second I was being stonewalled. I would listen as hard as possible but no matter what I heard nothing a first for me with humans or anything else. I went hunting to take my mind off of it; I caught three deer but did not enjoy myself at all I found myself thinking back to her. I had to get close to her to figure out what her deal was and maybe stop the stonewalling. For the first time in many years, I knew what I had to do, get a job. Not just any job, a job at the police station, she would probably be there frequently because of Charlie. That was my in, Charlie and Carlisle were good acquaintances as chief of police and chief medical examiner. It was decided I would ask Charlie after school tomorrow for a job doing anything at the station, I did not even care about making money although I would not work for free as that might make him suspicious. My brothers got home from their hunting and settled down for a long night of video games while I stood in the shower letting the blood of the deer drip off of me. A quiet knock followed by the sound of my mother's thoughts and "Edward? Are you alright honey?" I quickly got out of the shower and pulled on boxers before opening the door. She looked really worried; it had been a long time since I had taken a shower just for fun at three a.m. The last time was the accident. I did not meet her eyes she always knew when I was lying but I tried any ways. "I am fine Esme, I promise," it fell too flat, and she gave me the look. "It has just been a long strange day and I am sick of feeling like a freak around all those kids," this part was true. "Your brothers have set up the third controller if you would like sweet heart," "No thanks mum, I am just going to do some reading. But tell them thanks," "Your welcome" echoed deeply throughout the house as Emmett yelled up from the living room. God I hate how well everyone in the house could hear, they had probably all heard this little conversation except Carlisle, "Um Esme is Carlisle home yet?" it was not unusually for him to work late hours at the hospital but even he acknowledged the fact that people would get suspicious if he was always working and even he needed to clear his head after a while of working around all of that blood. "No, not yet," she said while giving me that look of irritation that I would not tell her the whole truth of the situation, she would attempt to listen in later when Carlisle got home. Oh well let her try Carlisle and I could take a walk or go to his fourth floor office which was sound proof. Whatever I finally looked up and Esme was turning the corner already worrying about another one of her children, Rosalie. She had not gotten home by curfew, oh was she going to get chewed out when she got home. Then for the first time a thought struck me, _if_ she got home, if I could have shivered, I would have at this realization. I walked slowly toward my book shelf and without realizing what I grabbed picked a book walked to my futon and started to "read" the book I skimmed but nothing sunk in but it was okay because I had already read this one about forty times, Othello, but for the first time Othello's hardships did not pull me into the story I was too focused on my own problems, number one I had only had one job before and it was the biggest cause of concern when applying for this job because they were bound to be suspicious of someone who's last job had been in 1927 working as a paper boy being the young teenager standing in front of them who did not look a day over 18 but who was really 104. Ah the life of a vampire, a never-ending headache, if we could have had headaches.


	4. Chapter 4

****!LEMONS!****

She trembled as he placed kiss after kiss on her collarbone slowly working down her chest. Her mother was gone for the weekend and she had sent the house staff home so they had the whole house to themselves. They had started in the dimly lit foyer. Pecks turned into tongue as they moved into the games room. Out came another bottle of Vodka and a deck of cards. "You up for a little poker?" he muttered. She sat giggling on the floor the first bottle finally catching up to her. He sat down opened the bottle and shuffled the cards.

"Thought you came for something better than cards?" she flirted shamelessly.

"Why not make it more fun? This ain't no ordinary poker game sweet cheeks. This here is strip poker," he looked down her torso stopping to contemplate the shortness of her strapless dress she clearly wasn't wearing a bra with. 'God this isn't even fair for her it's so fucking easy,' he thought to himself.

First hand he let her win, and off came his shirt, a good first choice with his tats and sculpted body, who in their right mind could resist let alone someone completely smashed. The second and third rounds he won and off came her shoes. He lost another three rounds losing his shoes and socks. They played a few more where neither won nor lost, but a lot of the Vodka went missing during them, when the moment of truth came. She lost that round making it the last round. She crawled across the floor not able to walk straight until she was directly between his legs. She batted her eyelashes, "Help a poor girl out sir?" God she had more power over him than he had thought initially. He reached down as she reached up and slowly inch by inch pulled her dress up and over her head until there she was all of her wearing only a lacy thong that did not cover anything up. The erection that had been building since the first make-out session in his car in the dark garage was suddenly straining against his skinny jeans struggling to be released. She knelt there batting her eyelashes so close to his crotch and yet so far away this was not the right moment for that. So he stood up grabbed her hand helped her up to a standing position and circled her inspecting every square inch of her nakedness fighting the urge to moan with anticipation until he found what he was looking for. Her first tat, he had gone with her to get it and had vouched saying she was his little sister and what he said went in that shop, he basically owned it. Three letters, she had promised to tell him what they meant when the time was right and now it felt right. "A&FA's," he whispered standing close enough to her to massage her neck a little and move his hand down her back toward the tattoo. She shook her head no, "Not drunk enough yet," she whispered back before she did the unimaginable, she turned around to quickly for him to catch her and shoved her hips toward his, her bare chest against his and her crotch against his. He couldn't hold it any longer, a moan escaped from his mouth. She grabbed his hand and slowly brought it upward until for the first time in her life a man's hand nestled her breast and she let go allowing him to continue on his own exploring her breasts the perky, rounded perfect breasts that the good lord had given her to make this moment better. Another moan escaped his lips and he licked them as if to stop the moaning as she grabbed his other hand and moved it down until he held in it her ass. She began to rock back and forth thrusting and dry humping him wanting more but terrified out of her mind, it would be her first time.

He took advantage of her hesitance to pick her up and carry her quickly and silently through the house as she found a spot on his neck to start sucking on until they reached Renee's room, perfect a large bed giving them room to do what they wanted. He carefully set her down and stood there watching as she lounged on the bed spreading out as he tried to calm himself. She flipped over and crawled once again toward him across the bed until she sat up so her legs were twisted around his standing legs. She bent her head down until she got his zipper in her teeth and pulled it down and undid his belt and button and using him as a pole pulled his pants off so he was standing there in his boxers with his flagpole all the way up with the anticipation. She lay back on the bed moaning herself trying to coax him onto the bed and he finally gave in laying next to her until she crawled on top of him and went back to kissing him the whole time bucking against his fully erected penis. His hands returned one to her breasts tweaking her nipples and one to her ass thrusting her toward himself. They took a moment to explore each other's mouths and bodies until neither could handle it anymore, and she reached down to pull of the boxers. He quickly flipped them over so he was on top and ripped off her sad excuse for underwear and they were both finally completely naked.

He reached down with two fingers feeling to see how tight she was and moaned as she released onto his fingers. "You're so fucking tight babe, it's gonna hurt for you," he moaned. "You ready?" She nodded slowly trying to remain calm and not freak out as she felt it moving into her. She moaned sucking on his neck trying to distract herself as he moved a little further in. She whispered, "Just do it." And he obliged, thrusting in the rest of the way they both felt it crack, and with that, she was no longer a virgin. She moaned from pain and from enjoyment.

He pulled out fast warning, as she looked confused, "If I don't get some protection on quick we could be in trouble," she pointed to the bedside table and in the top drawer along with a vibrator, handcuffs, and other kinky stuff he found her mom's stash of condoms. He was back on bottom as she slide down toward his genitals and slowly unrolled the condom with her teeth before he could release. They rolled back over and he went to work sucking on her breasts working on getting his erection back as the condom trick had released it. Five minutes of sucking, licking, and kissing later, he was ready and she had recovered from the first time. "You ready babe?" she nodded and again he pushed in and she bucked against his hips forcing it the rest of the way in. They kissed, sucked, licked, and bit as they thrusted in and out repeatedly. When they became bored he pulled out threw out the condom and went back to her breasts. They moved out of the bedroom and toward her mother's master bathroom with Jacuzzi bathtub, climbed in and sat with her back toward him as he kissed and sucked her neck and she felt his erection return as it moved up her back until again neither could stand it anymore. She knelt with her ass to him still in the Jacuzzi and he quickly shoved into her ass thrusting and moaning as he released into her. They relaxed some and moved to the next spot: her room. They entered giggling with a bottle of whiskey her mom would not miss. They danced around to rap thrusting against each other without any entering until he pulled her to the bed and she kneeled as he sat and moaned as she licked, kissed, and sucked every inch of his dick until all of his cum was in her mouth and down her throat. She giggled washing it down with a quarter of the whiskey and said, "Your turn." pulling him down on the floor so she was on her back with his head between her legs. He kissed the inside of her legs moving slowly to her crotch causing her to moan, until he was there and without warning licked causing her to release and he caught it and swallowed, 'God even her cum tastes amazing' he thought, and went back to sucking until she was as dry as he was.

He picked her up, laid her on her bed, crawled into it with her, and moved until they were spooning. He stroked her hair and moved onto gently kissing her neck and gently stroking her breasts. "So?" he asked. "Wow," she answered, he had expected that but it wasn't what he was looking for. "A&FA's?" he whispered. She turned over so they were face to face. She stared into his eyes and he stared right back, for five minutes neither said a word. Then finally, a small voice popped out of her, "Always and Forever Andrew's. I love you". He had not expected that, even more so he didn't expect what he said and truly meant, "I love you too Bells". And with that, they fell asleep naked and twisted together two lovers who the world was keeping apart. It was a secret they could never tell anyone. Period.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella you there? Snap out of it!" a literal snap brought Bella out of her trance like state. She had not heard back from Andrew since she had emailed him. Maybe he had decided he could not love her now that she was not living in L.A. Maybe he had not taken the time to respond and had jumped on his jet to come see her. Maybe he had not checked his email or had deleted it when he saw who it was from. She needed to get out of here and get some fresh air when she looked around to realize she was sitting outside with some kids who she shared most classes with. "Um what?" she stammered sheepishly having not heard the entire conversation or the question that had been directed at her. "A bunch of us are going to go to Port Angeles to see a movie this weekend, you in?" 'Shit.' "um I might have plans but I'll let you guys know," she threw it out there like it was no big deal even though she knew it was to the guys in the group who were all secretly hoping to hold her hand and maybe a bit more than that at the movie. They all groaned, "Bella you say that every weekend and we know you just sit at home doing nothing," 'Compromise, they don't know who he is,' "I'll come on one condition. I might bring someone," she braced herself for the arguments from Mike, Eric and Tyler but none came. They probably thought she was making some guy up to make them less hopeful.

This worked better for her because she did not have to make up a story for Charlie about how she was going shopping with the girls or some other bull to see Andrew, 'If he even comes' she reminded herself.

The first hour bell rang and everyone meandered into the building regretting the fact that they had to leave the outside with the first sun all year. First hour calculus went slowly with Bella not taking her eyes off the clock the entire hour. The three-minute class exchange time went by too quickly and before she realized it, she was sitting in second hour literature, for the first time since she was little, bored by reading. The day continued as it had until her sixth hour computer applications class, it was a dumb class seeing as she had already completed all of the assignments for the entire year but she was able to do stuff online. She nonchalantly opened first Twitter, which was full of shit, then FaceBook, she had not updated since the incident, then FormSpring, which was full of nasty rumors and perverts, that one she spent some time on reading though Peter, Andrew and Erica's sites looking for clues as to how life was treating them. She then deleted her own account, which she knew would create even more drama. She then opened her email scared about whether or not he had responded, she did not know which choice scared her more, response or none. 30 new emails, FaceBook updates, free coupons from stores found only in Beverly Hills, and one response. She nervously clicked open, held her eyes shut tight working up her courage to look, she slowly opened her left eye, and saw the words. "Okay see you Saturday. Text me."


	6. Chapter 6

He rushed home from school driving his usual ninety miles per hour not needing to be careful as he had razor sharp reflexes. His interview two days earlier had gone amazingly, as he knew it would seeing as he had the advantage over the officer who had interviewed him seeing as he could read minds. He did not even realize where he was when he pulled into the driveway and ran inside to wait next to the phone, as he knew they were going to call and tell him he had the job. Esme walked past the kitchen door, and then backtracked to stop and stare at him as he paced back and forth. "Penny for your thoughts, it's only fair that you let the rest of us in Edward," she cornered him. "I had that interview Wednesday at the police station and I heard their thoughts on the way home and they are going to call me with some good news," he smiled broadly. She looked concerned; he thought she would be happy for him but apparently not. She bite her lip lightly, "Edward do you need money for your issue again? You know Carlisle and I will help if you do, we love you, and no matter how much we would be disappointed we would still love you," she said quickly and calmly. It finally made sense, her confusion over his decision to get a job, her reluctance to let him out of her sight for very long, she thought he had slipped again and did not want to admit it. "Esme, no it's not that at all. I just felt like it would be a good thing for me to get some responsibility in my life and it would help fill some of the hours between school and school. I promised and will promise again that if I fall back into it I will tell you and let you help me," he said his eyes promising his words were true, he had never been able to lie to Esme and get away with it in his entire life with her.

Still seeming worried, probably trying to work out the true reasoning behind his choice of jobs, Esme left him standing in the middle of the kitchen. He started to pace again only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone, caller id told him, like he needed the help, that it was the police station. He let it ring a few times not wanting them to sense something weird was going on, then picked up, "Cullen residence, this is Edward," the woman on the other end of the phone was clearly startled by his formal answer but he had been raised in an era when people were formal all the time. "Hi Edward," she stuttered still trying to regain her confidence and place in her well rehearsed spiel. "Edward I'm calling on behalf of Chief Swan in response to your interview for the job opening at the police station. He was very impressed by your interview and would appreciate you coming in to the station to learn your responsibilities for the job." Edward was partying inside his head, "Yes ma'am. When would Chief Swan be available to train me?" he laid on the charm as only he could. "Um… oh… yes how is Saturday at 11 am?" "Eleven would be perfect ma'am," he was positively oozing with charm. "One more thing Edward a young lady also applied and received the job so you will be working alongside her tomorrow and sometimes be scheduled together. See you tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp," she said, "Wait who is…" click "she?..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlie I don't need it, I don't want it, I have enough money and besides I told some kids from school I would go see a movie with them tomorrow!" she moaned. He had not asked her and she was not happy, she had never had a job other than acting or modeling, both of which put her front and center the most important part of the job. Being an aid at the Forks police station was as far away from her previous job descriptions as possible and still have her be qualified for the job.

"Bella this isn't a discussion! You came to Forks because you had issues in your life you needed to deal with including a lack of responsibility and self-respect. This job will allow you to gain both and you can take it up with your work supervisor if you need a certain time off for socializing! No don't even try to talk your way out of this because your mother and I both agreed that this was something you needed to do and seeing as the station is the only place that's hiring right now that is where you are working. I know it sucks to have to work at the same place as your old man but we can make this work and hey you might even have fun!"

They both stared at each other for a while neither one breaking eye contact until the telephone rang causing both of them to jump. In their argument and anger they had forgotten that the world was still revolving and other people were still breathing and living their lives. Charlie walked over to the phone turning his back on Bella in the process and as she tried to sneak out of the kitchen Charlie yelled over his shoulder, "This conversation is NOT over Bells!" and grumbling he answered the phone, "Swan residence."

"Hello Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen and I was told I could reach you here as you were not available at the station. I was hoping to change the time of my job introduction appointment?"

"Um… Edward I am available to meet you at the station tomorrow at 5 o'clock. There are a few things that differ about the jobs than what we discussed at your interview, including that you will be sharing the job with another teen, is that alright?"

"Yes sir of course. Whatever it takes I just really want this job!" Edward replied.

"Well then its set, I'll see you at the station 5 o'clock sharp along with the other aid. Could you possibly do me a favor Edward?"

"Yes sir anything you need."

"The other aid is my daughter Isabella, now I believe you are in the same grade at Forks High School as she is? And there is the homecoming parade tomorrow after school; could you possibly bring her with you after the parade to the meeting?"

Edward was shocked and it took him a second to recover from this news flash. "Edward, you there?" Chief Swan asked. "Yes sir. Yes I would be happy to bring her along to the meeting. See you tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp sir! And thank you for giving me this opportunity!"


	8. Chapter 8

Edward hung up the phone silently cheering and fist pumping too excited to sit still to play video games with his brothers he took off for the night using his excitement and energy to run through the forest catching animals only to release them as he was not hungry. He was not paying attention to where he was going when he came to a clearing that metaphorically took his breath away. The clearing was perfectly circular the size of a baseball diamond, filled with millions of fireflies that seemed to turn on and off as if preforming an intricate dance they had been practicing for a millennia and suddenly stopped to float away from him as if ashamed of their imperfections. He held his hand out still not breathing looking like a beautiful Roman marble sculpture waiting as the fireflies sensing no danger moved closer and closer until they rested carelessly in the palm of his hand and once again forgot that they were being watched as they fell back into sync as they moved gracefully through the night in the meadow lighting up and going out showing Edward every nook and cranny of the meadow allowing him to move freely without fear of the unknown or of their departure.

It was moments like this when he missed his old life. Back in the days where things were not as complicated as all of the running and hiding he had to live with now. The thought of his previous life still brought pain and anger to his mind and the rage he had been bottling up ever since the last time attempted to rise out of him. The image of his mother, not Esme she was truly his mother but not in the biological sense, his birth mother who had loved and cherished him as her gift from God even when her life was threatened twice in his life the first hurting the second killing her all she had thought of was him. He snapped back to his senses by a cracking twig and realized he was kneeling with his face in his hands. His head snapped sideways, "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"Hello Edward," a brown haired gorgeous, pale woman stepped out from between the trees where she had been attempting to hide. "You know who I am, and you know what I want."

"Tanya?"


	9. Chapter 9

CANT WAIT FOR SATURDAY. IV MISSED U BEAUTIFUL GIRL.

Bella sighed as she read the text for the 12th time that day. The last hour warning bell rang as she put her phone in her bag, closed her locker, and started to run to biology. Science had always been easy for her and her third favorite class behind anything fine arts and English but recently biology had been horrible. First she had to avoid the awkwardness with which the teacher always brought attention to her, second that creepy guy (Mitch, or Matt?) who sat at the lab table next to her kept pulling dumb stunts trying to see up her skirt or down her shirt, pervert, and third the strange way in which her lab partner would just appear and disappear for multiple days in a row but somehow they always got 100% on every assignment even ones she was supposed to do and didn't or when he did them and was absent. He had been acting strange since the first day she had been in Forks, sometimes she would feel his stare on the back of her head as she sat eating in the cafeteria but whenever she turned to look he wasn't there. Charlie had told her to talk to him as they were going to be sharing the job at the station but every time she tried to start a conversation and he looked at her the words she was trying to get out got stuck in her throat and they both went back to working on biology. Charlie had asked him to bring her to the job training he had moved to today so she could go to Port Angeles with, as far as he knew, kids from school to go see a movie. She had brought her bag with her so she wouldn't have to fight her way back to her locker either between bio and the assembly or the assembly and finding Edward but at the final bell when he usually jumped up to basically run from the room he picked up her bag for her and said, "Let me get your bag for you Ms. Swan,". She nearly fell off of her stool, she had been before by many people but they had all been under her mother's employment there only to cater to her every wish, not by a guy her age with no motive except to be helpful and as she got up and he followed her she suddenly became very thankful and blushed as Matt (or was it Mike?) try to get up and follow behind her to "accidently" brush her ass but instead rammed right into Edward who did not look very strong but in that instant Mike was on the ground and Edward had not moved at all except to follow Bella. Maybe she would be able to talk to him in the car, cause she could really get used to this kind of treatment.

She felt like she was floating on her way to the gym when all of a sudden a hand on her arm made her realize Edward was trying to get her attention. "Oh, uh what?" Edward didn't look upset or surprised that she hadn't heard him, "Do you really want to go to this assembly?" "Um no but don't we have to?" Edward smiled a crooked little grin causing her heart to stop. "Bella it's just a cheerleading show off, our competitive cheerleading has won nationals like 5 times in the last 7 years, I never go and no one ever notices."

And before she knew it she was sitting in his 2009 shiny silver Volvo, the car she had begged her mom for, for like forever! Destination? Did it really matter? She knew a million reasons it should but the only thing her mind could think was NO! She had been so sheltered her whole life she was reveling in the freedom of no one knowing where she was even if it was for a few hours. Baby steps, this would be good practice for tomorrow. Tomorrow when she went completely off grid for a whole day with the only person she ever had or ever would care about Andrew.


	10. Chapter 10

Two years ago he had had a realization, one that was still affecting his life. Bella's sixteenth birthday had been a complete power move to smite Peter whom he had just discovered was sleeping with his mother. He planned to use Bella to wipe in Peter's face only to realize he actually loved her and even more that she loved him and had loved him for a while. Ever since that night he partied, drank, smoked, danced, was given dances, and had done basically everything else imaginable except that which had caused him to experienced perfect bliss while he slept next to Bella watching her sleep not the sex. Ever since that night he had not been able to do either thing with anyone else. The next night he had gone out with some of his sluttier friends who had taken turns bumping and grinding and giving him lap dances, but when the time had come he had gone home alone, and the next night and the next. He promised himself to find a way to talk to Bella without raising awareness to their situation, but before he knew it a year had past and Bella and Peter were arrested for intoxication and drugs, no doubt drugs he had given to Peter. It was when he discovered they had been arrested and Bella had disappeared to rehab that he had realized the connection to his inability and Bella's birthday. He hated Peter, his supposed best friend for all of the drugs he did and girls, who were not Bella, he hated his mother for sleeping with Peter, he hated that he could not openly be with the one person in his life who cared about him with no financial motivation, but mostly he hated himself for falling into Peter's revenge insanity which only led to more pain and anger than he had started with. He tortured himself day and night over the thought of maybe if he had given up his life and gone into acting that Bella would have been his girl instead of Peter's. Peter only viewed her as an accessory that could be used to attract and maintain his power, and a way to get to Bella's mom who he had been sleeping with since he had turned 18 and Bella was 13.

Bella had disappeared again and once again he was left out of the loop, not informed of her move or any details at all. Not being able to be with her as a couple had brought anger and frustration but was nothing compared to the depression and death wishes he now experienced as he could not even see her or talk to her. But after all of this time he was the one she had contacted, not Peter, not even Erica her supposed best friend, another one of Peter's sluts, but him and had asked him to meet her in a shitty little run down non-California west coast town and he had jumped at it, as he, for the first time since he had tried to kill himself two months ago felt anything and for the first time since her birthday felt happy. He sat watching the clock as he waited for the time to go to his airport to board a jet to leave New York for the first time in a year and to see the one and only person he had and would ever truly love, Bella.


End file.
